A common utility cart used for media displays at conferences, seminars and meetings includes a frame having a plurality of open shelves and casters mounted on a lower portion of the frame to facilitate the rolling movement of the cart along a floor surface. The shelves may be used to support electronic devices such as television sets, projectors, media players, and computers, for example, as well as to store and transport other related items such as connecting wires and other electronic accessories.
Such carts are simple in design and inexpensive. However, an aesthetic design and a convenient functionality or ease of use are important considerations for a user/consumer. It is desirable, for example to have a location within the cart to conceal electrical wires and power cables leading to electrical and electronic equipment, while making the wires and cables available for connection. Additionally, it is desirable that the cart provide additional storage space with a moveable shelf that can be hidden behind the legs of the cart when in the closed position for better sight lines in the cart's design. It is also desirable for a manufacturer to have a mounting system for easier shipping and assembly of the cart.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an aesthetic, low cost, easy to use utility cart.